Great Things
by Steampunkgirl198
Summary: [ Dana/Vithya implied relationship WTNV ] Erika visits the dreams of Dana and Vithya and tells them about their respective futures. "The figure spoke to me of my future; and I began to laugh, because I knew I was destined for great things." "The figure whispered to me of my future; and I began to cry, because I knew I was destined for great things." Welcome to Night Vale
1. Chapter 1

The desert before her was vast, that much was familiar to Dana, but no matter where she looked, there was no hot sun, or confounding moon, beautiful or otherwise. There was only sand, and sand, and sand, until the sand met the horizon in an incomprehensible mesh of earth and void that did not truly exist. There were stars above her, stars all around her really, but they were not the stars she had learned of from her short time as a Girl Scout. These stars were new and unfamiliar and stunning and she took small joy in trying to form patterns and shapes out of them. Just like she had on the nights when she couldn't sleep, and had lain alone on the roof of her house, staring into the sky. And more recently, not so alone… As she gazed at the new stars though, she could swear they were beginning to move. The patterns she had crafted in her mind had begun to swirl and spin through the void, as if alive. As she stared in wonder, the stars grew larger, almost as if the entire sky were falling towards her. Yet, even as she watched a patch of the heavens break away from the sky and descend to the space before her, she was not afraid. As the stars came close she saw that they were not truly stars at all. They were eyes. Glittering, gleaming eyes filled with more knowledge than a single universe could ever contain. They were a part of some great creature, towering above her and held aloft by wings that were identical in hue to the dark sky above. The air around the figure wavered, as if existence itself were offset by its presence. Dana looked at the being a moment longer, and noted that they did not appear to have anything that was exactly a face. They had many eyes of course, but those were scattered everywhere and she didn't want to offend the other eyes by assuming that any one pair were more important. She knew from experience that faceless being were easily offended sometimes. Instead, she addressed the empty space just above the being's right shoulder.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Dana."

**We know. **

A surprisingly clear voice resonated through Dana's mind. It was calm, almost reassuring, and did not seem particularly male or female in tone. She had not expected the voice to be so normal.

**I am Erika. **

Dana smiled; she had thought that might be what the figure said. If she were right, she knew what the figure would say next as well. She remembered hours spent pouring over a forbidden book, filled with magnificent, unknowable beings. She remembered the thrill of turning pages devoid of any censorship marks, for once more eager to read than fearful, because there was someone there to share in the exhilaration with her. Someone who had opened her eyes to a perspective she would never have dared to dream about before. Someone who she had whispered secrets with under a blanket of stars on the roof late at night, trusted dreams with to chase away nightmares, and had shared her deepest fears. Someone who had nurtured her courage and dared her to _be_. Someone she very much wished was here with her right now.

"You are an…an Angel," she said, testing the word on her tongue. She had never been able to say that before!

**Yes. ** The Angel replied. Dana wasn't sure if she was imaging the tinge of surprise in their tone or not.

"Where am I?" She asked.

**Asleep in your bed, dreaming in a desert. **

"Oh." She said. She had learned from experience that sometimes it was better to say nothing in hopes of learning something. It was a skill that had proved useful so far as an intern at the radio station. …The radio station. What an amazing segment it would be if she could get an interview with one of the Erikas, they were always so busy that they only directed their messages through Old Woman Josie but here she was now speaking to one first hand and of course Cecil would have to approve the story first and it would be a bit of a struggle since he still adamantly refused to believe in Angels and transcribing dreams was a tricky business but she would find a way and oooooh Vithya would be so excited she could practically see the look on her face now!

**I am here to speak to you about your future. **

Oh how she wished she could share this with her-

**We do not have much time, even by your standards. **Erika interjected.

Dana paused, only then processing what the angel had said. "I'm sorry," she said, "My future?"

**Yes. There is much to prepare you for, though in time you will remember little. **The angel spread their wings, and suddenly Dana was surrounded by eyes and darkness, with only a small space of sky above her. Each of the eyes glowed brighter and brighter, and within them Dana saw…herself. She saw herself at the radio station, researching segments for the show; she saw herself not much older than she was now, lost in a strange place with high walls and signs saying "no dogs allowed"; she saw herself traversing a great desert, filled with strange land formations and a single lighthouse; and she saw herself once again in Night Vale, waging a great battle against invaders. There was more after that, so much more, but she could describe no more of it, as she was completely surrounded by promises of what was to come. Through it all a figure spoke to her of the things she saw. It spoke to her, and she was not afraid. The figure spoke to her of her future, and she began to laugh, because she knew she was destined for great things.

**AN:** The next chapter follows Vithya's dream.


	2. Chapter 2

The unending expanse of sand before her was vast, that much Vithya could tell easily. Beyond that though, there was little to indicate her whereabouts. No boiling sun, no moon, beautiful or otherwise, not even a familiar constellation in the gaping void to help guide her way. That last part was just as well really. The stars above her, all around her actually, were unsettling for some reason. She knew she'd never seen them before, but for some reason they gave her a strange sense of familiarity. …Huh. Maybe she had seen them before. Dreams were funny that way.

She'd always known the difference between dreams and consciousness. She wasn't sure why she was a lucid dreamer, but she'd learned at a young age it was an unusual trait. According to her mother, her great aunt had been some sort of prophet, able to catch glimpses of the future in her dreams. Lucky. The only things she'd ever learned was that it was a bad idea to watch "Chucky" right before bed, and that her missing left sock was wedged behind the water heater. Although that second one might have had more to do with someone leaning over her and whispering it repeatedly in her ear until she woke up. Thank you, Faceless Old Woman.

Lucid dreaming made for some interesting decisions at times like these though. Dreams almost always had a purpose, that much she knew for certain, which meant that before she woke up either she needed to find something or something needed to find her. She didn't feel a nagging tug in her mind pulling her in any particular direction, so it seemed that this dream was one of the latter. As she waited, she dared another look up at the stars, and was reminded of nights spent gazing at a different sky. Nights spent on a rooftop, listening to another voice point at the unknowable lights illuminating the void and give them names and meaning. A voice that rose in whispered excitement at the idea of all that could not be known, and all that could be imagined in the place of knowing. A voice that had once been so reluctant, so learned in following only what was allowed to be known that it could have been mistaken for nothing more than a meaningless recitement of words from a script. A voice that despite its hesitance was underlain with strength, even then. A voice that overtime had become stronger and certain and filled with emotion. A voice that she very much wished she could hear right now.

She blinked, and frowned. That was odd; she could have sworn the stars were…moving. Wait, they _were_ moving! Quite quickly in fact. Or were they falling? She gasped, as a patch of the void detached itself from the sky and descended before her.

As the stars grew nearer, she realized they were not stars at all, but eyes. Dozens of glittering eyes all amassing to create an unknowable force that watched her as if it knew her every secret, even the ones she didn't yet know she possessed. The eyes belonged to a towering being whose color was nearly identical to the sky above. The being had great wings, which she noted were filled with even more eyes. They reminded her of a book she had once read. Well, more than once. She had poured over the pages dozens of times alone in her room, hiding under the covers of her bed from the watchful gaze of the Sheriff's Secret Police. But it was only the one time that had truly mattered, since only once had she had someone to share her discoveries with. After that there had been other books shared, hours spent marveling together in the wonder of all they had never known, but those books weren't relevant right now. What was relevant was this, the discovery standing right in front of her!

"You're an Angel," she blurted out, unable to withhold the excitement in her voice.

**Yes. **

There was a tinge of relief in the Angel's voice, as if they were glad not to have to explain themselves. Actually, if they ever spoke to the other people of Night Vale they probably did have to constantly explain themselves… _Oh my gosh, _she thought to herself, _Imagine them trying to talk to Cecil. _Pfft, that would be something. Dana had finally convinced her to apply for an internship at the radio station, and _wow. _Cecil was a character. She had always figured most of Cecil's eccentricities were an act for the show, but no. He had a great voice though, she'd give him that.

The figure had no face exactly, but its voice seemed to come from a space just above its left wing, so Vithya directed her attention there. _Manners first_, she thought half-jokingly. Her girlfriend always bugged her about that.

"Why are you visiting my dreams?" She asked.

**I am here to speak to you. **

"Riiiiight," she replied, unsure of what else to say. _Ask an obvious question… _If only Dana were here, she would be so much better at this. She really had an amazing mind for public speaking. And with all of the Angel's eyes it certainly felt like she was speaking to a crowd…

"Your name is Erika, isn't it?" She asked, trying to fill the silence.

**Yes.**

Apparently angels weren't much for casual conversation.

**We do not have much time, even by your standards.**

"Oh, alright," Vithya said, surprised. The Angel took a step towards her. "Right down to business. G-got it," she stuttered. She couldn't shake the sudden shift of emotions within her. It felt like all of her nerve ending were suddenly on high alert, like she'd been shocked. There was a prickling sensation behind her eyes; almost like she was about to- wait a second…She brushed a finger across her cheek. _Am I…crying?_

**I am here to tell you of your future. It will be easier to show you. **The Angel said, spreading its wings.

"What are you-" she began to ask, taking a step back. The Angel's wings were suddenly all around her though, and there was nowhere to go.

**There is much to prepare you for; though in time, you will understand all.**

With that the darkness of the Angel's wing engulfed her, and she was surrounded by a million glowing eyes. They glowed brighter and brighter until she thought she would go blind, and then she saw. She saw herself, at the radio station; she saw herself, standing amidst dozens of books scattered across her bedroom floor in disarray; she saw herself crying, as the same word played endlessly in her mind. _Chosen, chosen, chosen, chosen. _She saw herself running down a road in town, and a brilliant light blooming around her; she saw herself, and then she didn't. She saw herself change and become someone else, some_thing _else. Throughout it all she heard the Angel, now a looming figure beyond her limited sight; speak of what was to come. The figure whispered to her of her future; and she began to cry, because she knew she was destined for great things.


End file.
